Surfaces of aircraft including the body, wings, nacelle, and engine or other structures with aerodynamic properties can be subject to environmental erosion conditions that can degrade the performance and durability of the structure. These surfaces can be modified to contain microscopic geometric features such as riblet formations for aerodynamic performance enhancement, erosion protection, and other reasons.
Riblet formations can be provided on or applied to an aircraft surface such as an airfoil surface in a variety of manners for improving the aerodynamic properties the surface and for withstanding erosive conditions.